The Shadow Chronicles: 911 Tribute
by moonshadow2012
Summary: My Shadow Chronicles characters  some of them anyway  singing Believe by Yellowcard in honor of 9/11.I don't know if I got all the instruments right, and I couldn't include all of my characters, but check it out.God bless, I hope this never happens again.


**My tribute to the ones who died on 9/11. The song is Believe by Yellowcard, and I would really recommend listening to it as you read this. It's an amazing song about the people who gave their lives on that day. I hope this story does them even the tiniest bit of justice.**

The citizens of Danville were gathered around the stage erected in the center of town. On it, a group of teens were doing a sound check. One woman in particular pushed her way towards the front of the crowd, scanning the stage until she found the face she was looking for. Her eyes narrowed, and she climbed up onto it, her red hair falling over her shoulder.

"Phineas Flynn, what is going on here?" She demanded. The red-headed seventeen-year-old looked up from testing his guitar.

"Oh, hi Candace." He said. "We're playing a song Ferb wrote for 9/11." Candace Johnson looked at the other teens and young adults on the stage. Her green-haired step-brother was not among them.

"Ferb wrote a song for 9/11?" She wondered.

"Yeah, apparently it holds a great deal of significance for him." Phineas nodded. "I think he was actually _in_ one of the towers at the time." Candace's jaw dropped, a shocked expression coming over her face.

"_He was in the towers?_ And he survived?" She gasped. Phineas nodded.

"He didn't tell us the whole story – oh look, there he is now." The siblings looked over to see Ferb Fletcher walk up onto the stage, adjusting the microphone and breathing into it.

"Check, check." He said. "Phineas, how's yours?" The red head shrugged apologetically at his older sister.

"You should probably get into the crowd, Candy." He said before tilting his head mike towards his mouth. "I'm good, Ferbo." He replied, strumming a few chords on the electric guitar he was holding. "How 'bout the rest of you guys?"

The rest of the band – Beovulph on drums, Dystopian and Isabella on guitar, Amber, Dallas and Bryan on violin and Liz standing by a soundboard – played a few notes on their instruments in reply. Liz gave a thumbs up. Phineas turned back to his brother.

"We're good Ferb." He called.

Ferb nodded, cueing Beovulph. The immortal raised his drumsticks in the air, hitting them together in time to his words as he shouted "One, two, three, four!" The band started to play while Ferb closed his eyes, swaying to the music and trying to remember exactly what he had felt on that day. He knew he had been afraid. But there was something – no, some_one_ who had saved his life, fighting away the fear and replacing it with the warm feeling of having someone care whether you lived or died. When the music softened, Ferb opened his mouth and began to sing.

_Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark_

_Climbing higher_

_Through the fire_

_Time was running out_

_Never knowing_

_You weren't going_

_To be coming down alive_

Ferb made eye contact with the growing crowd, holding the microphone and singing the next lines with the gratefulness he had felt when he was in the arms of someone who was carrying him to safety.

_But you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you believed_

_**A five-year-old child with green hair and a face streaked with ashes and dust huddled in a corner of the room. He whimpered, squinting his eyes and trying hard to see anyone, anything through the flames surrounding him. To hear anything comforting through the groaning and creaking of the great building beneath him.**_

"_**Daddy!" The tiny boy yelled. He fell silent again, listening. Nothing. Ferb began to cry softly. It was like all his nightmares combined – fire, death coming closer and closer, him all alone with no idea what had happened to his family. "Daddy!" He yelled again. The result was the same. Suddenly, something came closer to him. Ferb squirmed away, thinking it was some kind of monster. Instead, two strong arms held themselves out to him. Ferb wiped his tears away as he heard a jumbled version of seven words that gave him hope when his world was literally falling apart.**_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

Ferb looked over at Phineas and saw his brother give him the thumbs up between notes. He looked out into the crowd and saw people hanging on his every word. He, Ferb Fletcher, was doing this. He was making a difference, he was telling a story. And people were listening. He sang louder, confidence building inside of him.

_Be strong believe_

_Think about the chance I never had to say_

_Thank you for giving up your life that day_

_Never fearing_

_Only hearing_

_Voices calling out_

_Let it all go_

_The life that you know_

_Just to bring them down alive_

"Mom, you have to see this." Candace was dragging her mother and father out of their antique store. Linda Flynn rolled her eyes. She heard the music, and was slightly curious about it, but her daughter was most likely going to tie it into some ridiculous story about her brothers.

"Candace, what is it this time?" Linda sighed. Candace looked back and Linda did a double-take. There wasn't the usual mad desire to get what she wanted reflected in her daughter's eyes. This time, there was admiration.

"You'll see." Candace said. Linda narrowed her eyes.

"Candace, if this is some unbelievable story about the boys…" Linda warned.

"Mom – trust me." Candace interrupted. Linda didn't have a chance to say anymore before her daughter dragged her into the center of town.

"What is this?" Lawrence gasped. Linda didn't have any words. In the middle of the city, her sons and their friends were preforming a song. And her quiet Ferb was the lead singer.

_And you still came back for me_

_You were strong and you believed_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

Ferb looked at Liz, and she hit a button, projecting a radio announcer's voice across the city of Danville from the first year anniversary of 9/11.

RADIO VOICE:

Again today, we take into our hearts and minds, those who perished on this site one year ago. And also those who came to toil in the rubble, to bring order out of the chaos to help us make sense of our despair.

Ferb took the microphone and walked across the stage, looking into the eyes of the crowd to make sure they were listening and understanding what he was saying. He found Candace and his parents in the back, cheering and looking so proud of him. He just hoped they got that this wasn't about him – it was about remembering something that actually happened. Remembering people who were so selfless that they didn't give the fact that they might never come home again a second thought. The only thing they cared about was saving people like Ferb.

_Wanna hold my girl when I get home_

_Wanna tell my friends they'll never know_

_How much I love to see them smile_

Ferb looked at Phineas as his brother jumped in to sing backup.

_Wanna make a change right here right now_

_Wanna live a life like you somehow_

_Wanna make your sacrifice worthwhile_

Perry crashed through the door and was greeted with a shushing from his nemesis Heinz Doofinshmirtz.

"Quiet, Perry the Platypus. I'm trying to listen to these kids singing a 9/11 tribute in the middle of the city. Here, they're really good, check it out." Dr. D waved the agent over to the window, and Perry looked down to see Phineas and Ferb and their friends on a stage, surrounded by a crowd of people. Tears came to his eyes as he realized how close he came to losing one of his beloved owners.

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_**Lawrence Fletcher sobbed as the man handed him his son.**_

"_**Thank you." He managed. "Thank you." The man only nodded, adjusting his mask as he ran back inside the burning, doomed building. Lawrence stood back in awe, wondering how brave you had to be to do something like that. He stood there, watching and waiting for the man to come back out until more men and women came, pushing him back to a safe distance before running back towards the towers.**_

"_**It's gonna be alright, everything's gonna be alright." A woman told Ferb as she fed him oxygen. "Be strong, believe. Everything is gonna be alright. Can you smile for me?" Ferb's mouth turned up slightly at the corners, just enough to be noticed. The woman smiled back at him. "Good boy." She said.**_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

Phineas and Dystopian began to sing backup once again for Ferb as Liz made them sound farther away. Ferb kept singing to the people, watching as tears ran down some of their faces. They needed to know that it was true, not just on that day but always, that everything would be alright as long as they stayed strong and united together. One nation, under God.

_(Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark)_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Everything is gonna be alright_

_Be strong believe_

_(Think about the love inside the strength of heart_

_Think about the heroes saving life in the dark)_

The band kept playing as Liz put up another radio recording. Then one by one, they all left the stage, leaving the crowd cheering in their wake, hopefully more aware of how connected they all were and how much of a difference they could make if they worked together to accomplish something big. They could save lives, and no matter what some people thought, those lives would be eternally grateful.

RADIO VOICE:

The world will little note nor long remember what we say here but it can never forget what they did here.

**God bless and keep you all. Thanks to all those who helped save lives on 9/11, living or dead. I pray for comfort to all those who lost someone on that day, and I hope this tribute touched some of you guys. Anyway, remember 9/11 and never forget what you are capable of. I don't know if the recordings are actually from the anniversary, but it sounds like it so that's what I wrote. Seriously, if you haven't heard the song or didn't listen to it during the story, go find it on youtube or whatever and LISTEN TO IT. Especially today. Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
